Taiyō Nagori
Taiyō Nagori (太陽名残,' '''Nagori Taiyō) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. Taiyō was always called a "ghost" due to her limited presence in the past in her old village, Kirigakure. After being fed up by the bullying, Taiyō redesigned herself as a troublemaker. Though failing at being 'tough', Taiyō regains her lost self-confidence in exchange and sets off on a journey to Konohagakure, wishing to be tutored by Naruto Uzumaki. 'Background' Taiyō Nagori was born the only child to Mirai Nagori and Hiyama Nagori, who were both loving parents until, desperate for money and not believing themselves to be worthy parents, sold Taiyō. While content with the money, the two found themselves missing Taiyō and felt extremely guilty for selling her. Taiyō began to stretch everyday while she was trapped in a desperate attempt at getting flexible enough to escape, eventually doing so, though the rocky landing and almost failed attempt caused her to lose sight of where she was, hence giving up on finding her parents and instead relying on herself to survive without a home. Taiyō, because she was too young to remember her parents, believed that she was born from the sun due to her chakra taking the form of a bright light. Relying on herself to live without a home while turning 10 and ageing through adolescence without her parents to assist her combined with the confusion and mystery concerning her powers caused her to be too pro-active to worry about socialising, hence her suffering from mutism and being bullied for her lack of friends. Called a mistake for being abandoned, Taiyō finally defends herself and states that she'll 'prove that she's more important than all the girls combined.' though is called out due to the belief that the only important people in Kirigakure are the ninja protecting the village. Deciding to show everyone in Kirigakure her power, Taiyō began to train constantly for one full year before hearing over-hearing comments about 'Uzumaki-sama', mis-interpeting their hatred for him as jealousy for his strength. Taiyō then seeked out Naruto, in hopes of getting him to tutor her in fighting. 'Personality''' As a child, Taiyō was insecure while also stubborn, wholeheartedly denying that she was a ghost or a mistake on the outside while believing it to be true on the inside, while only gaining self-confidence once she took up ninja training. While previously believed to lack emotion due to her stand-offish nature and mutism when in Kirigakure, Taiyō is actually quite the opposite. Too expressive to tell others all of her true feelings, Taiyō is headstrong and tends to act before thinking due to her emotions, the same ones that she tends to lie about so as to not worry others. A courageous powerhouse, Taiyō is shown to have gained much more self-confidence due to her extended abilities and control when using her chakra thanks to Kakashi Hatake's guidance and support offered by her friends, the same ones that she tends to put their wellbeing of before her own. Taiyō often inadvertently drives people away due to her lies giving off the aura that she doesn't trust others, and has been shown to be mellowing out in the self-confidence department due to berating herself when lying, to the point that, in a point in the series, she began to second-doubt everyone of her sentences, worrying that she'd lie about everything she said, though finally admitted to her friends that she hated herself for her constant lying, and convinced them that she valued their friendships. One of Taiyō's weaknesses is the fact that she is quite sensitive and tends to overthink social interaction, while also easily berating herself when failing to do something. Taiyō also tends to give up on things, explaining why her first priority in life before going to Konohagakure was to live, as maintaining a social life and personality while doing so was thought to be too difficult. She jokes that "the first thing she I never gave up on in life was training.", explaining why she holds it so dear to her and why 'taking a break' is something she hates out of fear that she'll give up on trying to be a kunoichi. Appearance Taiyō has fair skin, light brown eyes with a sun theme, and lime green hair, which curls at the tips. A distinguishing feature of Taiyō is the sun birthmark on her right cheek that extends throughout her body when using her chakra. In youth, Taiyō would often hide her birthmark with her hair so as to avoid attention, though, after starting her ninja training, Taiyō began to like standing out and began to show pride showing it off. This was the same time she cut her hair so as to assist her in battle after getting annoyed by her long hair, which was shown to grow back extremely quickly and constantly needed to be trimmed. Taiyō eventually allowes it to extend beneath her shoulders and keeps it down, while allowing her bangs to also grow and tidying it up more often, implying her more prominent feminility. Taiyō wore a cream coloured vest that splits in the centre, while the sleeve is torn off on the left. A darker cream coloured stripe hangs off her shoulders, while she wears a pale yellow sleeveless top that has a black line going down the middle to the end. Beneath, Taiyō wears dark brown shorts, and thigh high armour ending at her ankles with socks and sandals. Taiyō also wears dark yellow gloves, beginning at her upper arm on her left arm and ending at her wrists while the one on his right is on her wrist. Lastly, she wears a cream coloured hat with an embroidered sun on it. After being offered her Konohagakure forehead protector by Iruka Umino, Taiyō sews it onto her hat. A strand of hair also pokes out from a hole put through the hat during ninja training. Taiyō's outfit was picked to keep her from slowing herself down, explaining the airiness of her clothes. Abillities As a child, Taiyō lacked control with her Sun chakra, and due to it being unique to her, she was unable to ask for assistance when using it. As such, she was hated for hurting others, beginning her bullying. As such, Taiyō showed hesitance to use it at first during her ninja training, though began to gain some control with her chakra. After getting tutored from Kakashi Hatake on chakra control, Taiyō began to show immense power when using her chakra due to the versatility that comes with her Sun chakra. Ninjutsu Taiyō's most common means of fighting, using her 'Sun Technique: Piercing Light' jutsu. While her unique Sun chakra is quite limiting in the means of known jutsu, this is also her advantage, as this means her attacks are rendered Category:DRAFT